Protection
by animelover100percent
Summary: Kuorko has a little sister named Akiko. She is like Kuroko and dissapears easily. But, she's innocent. Can they all protect her? Or will she not survive middle school?
1. The Second Shadow

**Hey everyone! This is my first anime story so please help me out and give me ideas and all!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE! **

Chapter 1

Akiko sat at the top bleacher like she did every day to watch her brother Kuroko during practice. As usual she went unnoticed by anyone. She was like her brother when it came to being a shadow. Her brother looked up at her in the middle of the practice match and nodded at her. She smiled back pushing her glasses up a bit. She never needed them that much but, today her eyes were blurry. She rolled her eyes as the fan girls screamed every time one of the boys made a shot especially Kise Ryouta the newest member of the team. He had replaced Haizaki Shougo a few days ago and now the team had just become more popular. She was rather happy that guy bothered her in a way she couldn't explain he was scary.

Truthfully he had been into her the day he first saw her. He was evil and wouldn't leave her alone. But, at least he was gone because of him she never went onto the court to greet Kuroko so none of the members knew her. He was still on the team but he was extremely pissed. Suddenly the fan girls erupted again into squeals. Akiko groaned, everyday it was like this. Every single time Kise would do something there was no stopping them. Sure he was cute and all but they had to stop. She had tried to get used to it but now it had gotten on her nerves. She stood up.

"HEY SHUT THE F**** UP! I'M TRYING TO WATCH IN PEACE HERE!" Akiko yelled at the top of her lungs.

This got everyone's attention even Kuroko's. His sister was never mad and always quiet but, it seemed that today she was done. Kuroko smiled a bit at her outburst she hated attention but now all eyes were on her.

Crap. Akiko didn't like attention at all. It usually made her a target for bullying.

"Hey isn't that the little depressed girl that sits in the corner in class?" one girl asked.

"It is? Woah, she's creepy."

"Yeah it's like she's a ghost or something. She's so plain it's funny."

"Hm? Who's she has she been there the whole time?" Kise asked Aomine.

"Huh? Idk don't ask me but at least she got those fan girls of yours to shut up. They were giving me a headache." He replied.

"Eep she's glaring!" one girl said noticing Akiko's anger.

"Pft what can she do? She's probably on the verge of crying right now. Isn't that right ice woman?" the leader of the girls said.

Now Kuroko couldn't let that slide. His little sister hated that nickname and so did he. He walked up to the bleachers.

"Kurokochi what are you doing?" Kise asked.

Everyone watched him.

"Hey… do you mind leaving her alone?" Kuroko said and looked up.

"EH!? KUROKO'S MAD?" everyone exclaimed in shock.

Indeed he was. This even surprised Akiko. Her brother was protecting her?

The girls all sweat dropped and decided to obey Kuroko. Right before they left they shot Akiko a glare. Kuroko glared back in return telling them to hurry up. Once they left he picked up the basketball lying on the floor. He tossed it to Aomine.

"We have a game to finish." He said quietly.

"Hey what about th-" Midorima stopped his words when he saw the girl was gone.

"EH!?" they all exclaimed except for Kuroko.


	2. She Likes Your Vibe

**I'M IN WRITING MODE!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KOROKO NO BASKET! **

Chapter 2

After practice ended Kuroko went to look for his little sister. She was probably hiding again and crying. He heard a rustle in the bushes. He headed towards the bush and looked over it to see her there her eyes red. He sighed and walked to her side before hugging her. She was so tiny and fragile. They were alike in many ways but he wasn't as delicate as her.

"Onii-chan." She sobbed.

He stayed silent listening to her cry. He never knew what to do in this situation. He just continued to hug her. Soon her crying stopped and her breathing slowed. Kuroko realized she was asleep. He sighed not wanting to wake her up. Neither did he want to carry her because he lacked physical strength to do it.

"Want me to carry her?" a voice said.

Kuroko turned his head to see Kise standing there. Minutes later they were waiting at a cross walk.

"So she's you sister?" Kise asked after hearing Kuroko's relation to her.

"Yes. She was bullied in elementary that's why she hates attention. That girl earlier that called her "ice woman" she was the main bully leader. Her name's Ayame Fuji"

"Oh that's why she ran away. Wait Ayame, my girlfriend?" Kise said looking at Akiko's head that was rested on his shoulder.

He blinked getting a better look at her. She had the same hair as Kuroko. Ice blue and it was short. They had her glasses off so that they wouldn't fall. She was like the girl version of her brother.

Akiko felt herself being carried. She was tired and really didn't care who was carrying her right now. Whoever it was they were warm and comfy. She felt a kindness emitting from this person and that same time the vibe was familiar to Kise's.

Kise blushed when the small girl unconsciously nuzzled his neck. Kuroko noticed.

"Looks like she likes you." He commented.

"Huh?" Kise asked confused.

"Well let's just say she likes the vibe you're giving off." Kuroko said.

Kise raised his eyebrows. Kuroko stopped in front of a gate.

"Well we're here thanks Kise."

"Um yeah. No problem Kurokochi~"

The next morning Akiko and Kuroko walked to school together. Kuroko wouldn't let her walk alone and dragged her out of the house against her wishes.

"Onii-chan, why did you tell me to walk with you?" Akiko asked.

Suddenly a voice interrupted them before Kuroko could answer.

"Kurokochi~"

Kuroko moved and held sister back barely missing Kise's hug.

"Well now that your friends are here I'm leaving." Akiko said and disappeared.

"Hm what happened to that girl just now?" Aomine asked.

"Oh she left." Kuroko replied.

"HUH?!"


	3. I Want To Protect Her

**Hello! I forgot to say this earlier! Don't forget to reply, favorite, or follow this! THANKS! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KUROKO NO BASKET!**

Chapter 3

At the end of the day Akiko entered the gym before everyone else did. It was silent for the time being. She sighed and sat in her usual spot. Suddenly Ayame entered the gym and she was not alone. She was with Shougo. Akiko quickly ducked under the bleachers. Her eyes widened and she was scared.

"Ugh I hate Akashi. That bastard, why does Kise take my place?"

"Calm down Shou-chan I'm sure you'll get on the team soon enough."

"Hmph. I can't believe I'm consulting my best friend who's totally in love with Kise."

"I'm only dating him because he's a model and rich. Besides I'm not just your befriend I'm you girlfriend."

She leaned up to kiss his lips. Akiko gagged silently. Bleh, cheating on Kise for this guy? That's nasty. Akiko crawled forward a bit but her leg hit the bleacher's stand. The couple heard and looked up. Shougo smirked and walked up the stairs. Akiko yelped when she was yanked up by her sweater.

"Well, well what do we have here? Akiko Tetsuya the cutie."

Akiko glared at him and threw a kick. He dodged it and walked down to the court where Ayame was.

"Ayame, do you mind not staying for practice today?"

Ayame looked surprised by his request but nodded and agreed. Once she was gone Shougo dropped Akiko on the ground. She landed painfully on her foot.

"Well I heard you've been annoying my girl lately?"

Akiko remained silent and stood up slowly but, Shougo pushed her down. He grabbed her by the neck and pushed her so that she was lying on the cold gym floor. Akiko wanted to scream but once she opened her mouth he squeezed her neck tighter.

"Now we can't have you screaming can we." Shougo whispered letting her neck go.

He stood and placed a foot on her stomach to keep her from standing. He towered over her and she was shaking. She opened her mouth quickly and screamed as loud as she could.

Kuroko was walking with the rest of the generation of miracles when a scream came from the gym. His eyes widened when he recognized it as Akiko's. He broke into a run so did the others. They didn't know who it was but all they knew was that someone was in trouble.

The pressure on her stomach increased and Akiko felt the wind being knocked out of her. She gasped for air and tried to struggle.

"I thought I told you not to scream brat!" Shougo yelled.

Akiko shut her eyes trying to endure the pain. She couldn't breathe at all. Suddenly the pain vanished and she felt the weight being lifted off her chest. She gasped for air and rolled to her side holding her stomach. She wanted to throw up and she did. She turned her head to see Kuroko wrestling with Shougo.

Her vision was blurry and she could collapse anytime. She didn't want to fall in her own vomit so she struggled to keep herself awake. She managed to scoot over a bit but not enough. She coughed before waiting to hit the cold floor. But that never came. When she did fall someone caught her as she fell sideways. She looked up to see Kise. He stared at her with concern before looking up. She followed his gaze to see Aomine and Atsushi holding Kuroko back from beating the living daylights out of Shougo.

Akashi stood in front of them watching Shougo as he got to his feet. He then turned to look at Kuroko who had never looked so angry in his life. Nobody had ever seen him like this

"Onii-chan…"

They all heard this and Kuroko stopped struggling.

"Onii-chan? As in, Kuroko's sister?" Akashi asked.

Kuroko nodded. Once Atsushi and Aomine had released him he ran to Kise and Akiko. Akiko had fallen asleep in Kise's arms. Kuroko noticed a tear that had formed in Akiko's eye. He smiled and wiped it away with his thumb. In the meantime everyone had gathered around them all except for Akashi who was talking with Shougo. They all examined the small girl's face. She looked innocent and harmless. From that day on they all felt the need to protect this girl.


	4. Just Have to be Nice

**Thanks to those who have replied and so forth so far! Oh and I fixed the "Kuro-nii" thing. I couldn't think of another nickname so maybe you guys can help me with that! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KUROKO NO BASKET!**

Chapter 4

When Akiko woke up she was in the school's infirmary. She looked around but her vision was blurry once again. Suddenly a figure caught her eye. It was blurry but she knew it was Kuroko.

"Oni-chan can I have my glasses?" she asked in weak voice.

He placed them on her eyes. She blinked a few times and focused on her brother's face. It was filled with worry. She read his emotions. Worry, fear, and anger. She sighed and smiled at her brother.

"Oni-chan I'm fine." Akiko said trying to assure her brother that she was ok.

Kuroko didn't answer and just nodded. She still sensed his worry and sighed.

"I want to go home." She muttered.

Within minutes they were heading out the school.

"Kurokochi~" a voice said.

The siblings turned to see the famous 5 and Momoi all looking at them. Akiko immediately moved behind her brother nervous. They walked over to the two of them. Aomine tried to move behind Kuroko to get a better look at the girl but Akiko simply moved to the other side of Kuroko. Soon the two of them were running in circles behind Kuroko. Suddenly Atsushi picked Aomine up by his shirt.

"Hey what put me down!" Aomine yelled flailing his arms in the air.

"Hey be quiet you're scaring her." Akashi replied.

"That's true with your face." Midorima also commented.

Aomine's veins popped out and Akiko whimpered. That got everyone's attention. Atsushi placed Aomine down and cleared his throat before munching on a chip. Akiko still refused to come out from behind Kuroko. She was scared of people right now. Not to mention the events earlier. She decided to use her disappearing abilities to its fullest and leave. Kuroko frowned and grabbed her hand before she left.

Akiko glared at her brother and sighed before resuming her spot behind him. Suddenly Kise walked up to the two. He looked behind Kuroko at Akiko and made no attempt to move forward. He smiled and held out his hand. Akiko flinched but Kuroko kept her still. She shut her eyes not knowing what to expect. Then Akiko felt it that warm vibe again, kind and comfortable on her head. She opened one eye to see Kise smiling at her. Kuroko and the others were studying her face. Kuroko released her hand and nodded.

"You can read our emotions right? Well then I'll just have to be nice hm?"

Akiko blinked in surprise. Even the others were surprised by his words. Kise's smile turned into a grin and he ruffled her hair softly before removing his hand. He backed away. Just then Momoi shot forward and tackled Kuroko in a hug.

"Yay now that that's settled I get to hug Tetsu-kun! 3" she screamed.

"Ah, um, Momoi-san. I don't think she likes that." Kise commented.

"Hm?" They turned and looked at Akiko who was glaring at her.

They all sweat dropped.

"Heh heh. Looks like she really cares about him." Kise said putting his hand back on Akiko's head.

Akiko pouted. Everyone couldn't help but smile. She really is innocent they thought to themselves.

"Hm well you're ok right?" Aomine asked scratching the back of his head. "I mean you looked like you were going to die earlier."

Akiko merely smiled. They sweat dropped again. She was exactly like her brother. Akiko walked forward and looked over her shoulder at the group then smirked. Hmph they really were weird and full of mysteries she thought to herself before continuing to walk down the street home.

The next day as Akiko was walking down the hall she was suddenly called up on the intercom. She headed to her class. When she entered she was shocked to see who was there waiting for her.


	5. New Job?

**Oh HAPPY NEW YEAR OR NEW YEAR'S EVE DEPENDING ON WHERE YOU ARE!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KUROKO NO BASKET!**

Chapter 5

"Oh Akiko-san you're here." The teacher said.

Akiko raised her eyebrow in curiosity. Her blue eyes met a pair of brown ones that had been staring at her.

"Well I know you don't talk much but I hope don't mind tutoring Ryouta-san here. I really hate to tell you this last minute but you were the first person that came into my mind and you usually stay after school."

Tutoring Kise-kun; Akiko asked herself. She hesitated for a few minutes and nodded. The teacher's face brightened noticeably.

"Oh thank you Tetsuya-san!" she said happily. "Ah, I almost forgot Ryouta-san here isn't allowed to go to practice until his grades increase!" she yelled.

"Huh!? YOU NEVER SAID THAT!" Kise screamed shocked.

"Hmph well now you know. Either way I told your coach and captain and they agreed. Apparently they don't want Ryouta-san in the gym not after yesterday. Now I have to go good luck Akiko-san. He should tell you what he needs help on."

With that she left leaving Akiko in the class with Kise. They stood there in awkward silence for a while. Akiko remained silent not even sure why she agreed to this.

"…Uh-" Kise began.

"You can go."

"Huh?" Kise replied confused.

"You don't have to do it." Akiko explained.

Kise was surprised. This was the first time he had heard the girl talk so much. The only words he had ever heard her say was when she was in the gym screaming. Not to mention she was letting him go to practice instead of staying to be tutored. He examined her fully. Her blue hair looked a bit white mixed with a dark and ice blue. She was a bit taller than Kuroko and barely passed his shoulders. The sun shone on her making her eyes ice blue just like her hair.

"Ryouta-kun?" Akiko asked.

"Hm? Oh!" He sighed and closed his eyes thinking then opened them. "Well, I guess it can't be helped I'll get kicked by the team if I don't get better grades either way~"

Akiko nodded and sat at a desk by the window. Kise sat on the other side of the desk taking a chair from the desk in front. He sat with the chair backwards and his legs spread while he rested his hands on the top of the chair. (Or whatever you call it)

"Hm…can I see your test scores?" Akiko asked.

"Oh, sure."

He pulled a few papers out of his bag and handed them to Akiko. Her eyes widened.

"10, 0, 16, and 8?" she asked suddenly feeling hopeless.

"Uh…hehheh."

Akiko sighed and bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Well let's start with math first."

This was going to be hard.


	6. Help

**Hello thank you for the help with the names and all! I apologize for my mistakes in advance! **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KUROKO NO BASKET!**

Chapter 6

A month or so passed and test finals drew closer as did the championship. Kise improved rapidly just like his basketball. Akiko and Kise also drew closer and became good friends. He convinced her to begin talking more and finally introduced her to the Generation of Miracles. They accepted her as a friend warmly. Kuroko was even surprised to see that Kise had actually gotten his sister to warm up to people. Shougo had been kicked out of Teiko Middle School and Kise finally found out that Ayame had been cheating on him. Now then back to story!

Akiko sat at her desk looking outside the window. It was lunch time and she was bored. She had her glasses on today. Someone tapped her shoulder. She turned her head to see Kise smiling at her.

"Ah, hi Ryou-"

"Nope wrong name!" Kise exclaimed.

"Kise-kun." Akiko finished.

"Yup~"

Akiko sighed and looked back out the window. She was tired because of last night. She had stayed up studying for herself. After getting home late from tutoring Kise she was forced to finish her own studying. Kise seemed to notice she was down.

"Hm, Akikochi~"

Akiko raised her eyebrows and turned to look at Kise surprised.

"A-ki-ko-chi?" she asked.

Kise smiled. Suddenly the bell rang interrupting their small moment. Kise's lips curved a bit down in a frown as if disappointed. But, he immediately brightened his face.

"Well see you after school Akikochi!"

She watched as he walked away. Suddenly she felt the feelings of jealousy coming from somewhere. She turned her head towards where a group of Kise's fan girls were by the door waiting for Kise to leave the class. He turned back and gave Akiko one last smile. He turned back to the girls and began waving at them. They squealed and followed him down the hall. Their new leader Kairi Ishita glared at her before leaving. She sighed and shook her head.

After a few hours the last bell finally rung. As Akiko was packing up her stuff Momoi suddenly came up to her.

"Um Akiko-san some girls are looking for you back there."

Akiko turned her head towards the classrooms entrance. There stood part of Kise's fanclub. Akiko put the strap of her bag over her shoulder. (You know the side backpacks) She began walking towards them but Momoi grabbed her shoulder and shook her head.

"I'm fine Momoi-san. Just go to the gym but don't tell Onii-chan." Akiko replied smiling.

She removed Momoi's hand from her shoulder softly and walked to the group waiting for her. As she reached them she only felt jealousy and the intent to kick her ass. Akiko took a deep breath trying to get rid of her fear. Kairi bumped into her making her back bump into the table.

"Why don't we talk on the roof." She whispered an obviously fake smile on her face.

When they got to the roof Kairi pushed Akiko through the door then closed it quickly. Akiko's eyes widened. She tried opening the door but only to find that it was locked.

"Hey what the! Open the door!" she yelled.

"Only if you promise to stay away from our Kise-kun!" Kairi yelled from the other side.

Akiko rolled her eyes annoyed.

"First of all he's no one's and second why does it matter if we're friends! Third I'm just helping him with studying!" Akiko screamed.

"Then stop helping him and trade with me!" Kairi yelled.

"Yeah right you have a lower rank than him and I doubt you can even teach!" Akiko yelled.

"Ok suit yourself stay up here!"

Akiko heard footsteps walking away along with laughing. She banged on the door every few minutes but eventually gave up. She went to the edge of the roof only to find the campus empty. Everyone had gone home or were in their clubs. Akiko sighed and gasped remembering that it was Friday. Did that mean she would be stuck there until Monday!? Akiko leaned against the wall and slid down to the ground with a sigh. How the hell did this happen!?

She was freezing she hadn't brought her jacket along with her today not to mention she had left her phone at home. She hugged her knees shivering and felt tears forming in her eyes.

"Help…" she whispered.


	7. Author Message

**Hello readers! Ok so as some of you know I obviously suck at Japanese and so forth. -_- I'm very sorry! So I want to ask you guys if any of you would love to edit my chapters for me because it's becoming a problem now to me. So if you guys do want to do it or have questions pm me and then I'll send the story to you or answer your questions! I don't know if it's a good idea but idk it's up to you guys! BYE! THANKS AND KEEP READING REVIEWING ETC. Oh and first person who accepts gets the job. This is not an actual job it's just for checking if I have anything wrong so that you guys can be less confused? I guess. OK BYE! **


	8. Up on The Rooftops

**okkkk... here we go... BIG HUGE HUGE HUGE THANK YOU TO YUKA HARA! THANK YOU FOR EDITING! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KUROKO NO BASKET!**

Chapter 7

Kise's POV

In the meantime I was still waiting for Akiko to show up. I looked up at the clock. 'She was supposed to be here an hour ago!' I thought. Did she forget? No, she wouldn't forget, I had reminded her earlier. So where was she?! I waited a few more minutes and soon dozed off.

General POV

Practice ended early that day for the basketball club that day. It was Friday after all and Kuroko decided to go and pick Akiko up. 'She should still be with Kise right now and I bet they're done now' he thought to himself. Momoi joined him saying that she wanted to spend more time with him. He reached the class in no time and when he did, he found Kise sleeping in a chair without Akiko. He walked up to Kise and shook him a bit.  
"Huh, WHAT!" Kise screamed his head shooting up.  
He then turned to see Kuroko staring at him.  
"Ah, Kurokochi~"  
"Where's Akiko?" Kuroko asked.  
"Hm she's still not here?" Kise asked looking around the room.  
Kuroko frowned.  
"Still not here?" he asked.  
"Ki-chan! You should have stayed awake." Momoi yelled at him.  
His eyes met Kuroko's and realized that she had never come.  
"You realize that it's around 5 already and it's getting dark!"Momoi exclaimed. (It's winter right now)  
On the roof Akiko was freezing. She could barely feel anything. 'I wonder if they're looking for me' she wondered. Her glasses were clouded with mist. She removed them and wiped them a bit before placing them back over her eyes. She put her head back down until when she heard a noise coming from the door.  
~Behind the door~  
Kise turned the knob both ways.  
"Hm? That's weird it's usually not locked." Kise said.  
"Um, Kise-kun you have to unlock it." Kuroko said pointing to the lock.  
Kise sweat dropped and turned the lock. He felt dumb now.  
Akiko nervously looked around. She felt like she was hearing things. Suddenly the door flung open hitting her in the face. (She was sitting next to it sadly) She yelped and put her hands over nose as tears brimmed her eyes. Kise's head popped out the side of the doorway eyes wide followed by Kuroko and Momoi's heads.  
"Oh my gosh! Ki-chan you hit her face!" Momoi yelled smacking him in the head.  
Kuroko walked up to his sister and made her remove her hands from her face. Akiko whimpered and Kise crouched next to her also looking at it. That's when she realized that her nose was bleeding when she looked at her hand to see blood on it. Kuroko frowned and looked at Kise who nervously looked back at him.  
"Uhhhh whoops? Are you ok Akikochi?"  
Akiko nodded. Momoi looked through her bag and handed her a tissue.  
"Lie down." Kuroko instructed.  
Akiko did and closed her eyes for a few minutes until she was sure nose had stopped bleeding. She began to push herself but suddenly she was lifted off the ground. Her eyes widened and she immediately wrapped her arms around Kise's neck clinging to him. She blushed when she realized that it was him. Their faces almost touched when she turned her head. She looked away embarrassed and her face was a tomato.  
"So one question how'd you get stuck up here?" Kuroko asked.  
Akiko looked at her brother not wanting to tell him but not wanting to lie to him.  
"Um I came up here before my lesson with Kise to get a bit of fresh air before we started. But, suddenly someone closed the door on me."  
Momoi looked at her knowing she was telling a lie and Kise plus Kuroko narrowed their eyes. Akiko smiled nervously.  
"I'm sure it was an accident."  
The two boys were suspicious, but nodded. Suddenly Akiko felt the cold come back to her remembering that she didn't have it. Kise noticed and raised his eyebrow tightening his grip on her.  
"Kurokochi can you get Akikochi's bag? I think we'd better get you two home."


	9. You're Not Mad?

**Once again a big THANK YOU to Yuka Hara for editing. Ok so I'm sorry if my updates become slower because I'm back in school again sadly soooooo yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KUROKO NO BASKET!**

Chapter 8

Akiko's POV  
Soon Monday came. The day was pretty normal for me, except for the fact that everyone in GOM had been keeping a close eye on me.  
Akashi had even asked me to have lunch with them today. Akashi of all people! Momoi was even looking at me weirdly all day. I sighed. 'I bet she told them something' I thought to myself.

General's POV

She walked down the hall once again to the class. She opened the door and she was shocked at the sight. Kise was sitting at a desk with none other than Kairi. Akiko's eyes widened and she noticed how close the both of them were together, especially their lips. Kise's eyes turned and saw Akiko in the corner of his eye. Akiko immediately shut the door and swiftly walked down the hall. What was that? Why was Kairi there? Overall were they about to kiss?! Akiko shook her head shooing all thoughts from her head away. 'Why do I even care?!' she screamed in her mind.  
"Akikochi!" a voice screamed.  
That name could only mean that it was Kise who had followed her. She turned and was tackled in a bear hug by Kise. He had tears in his eyes.  
"Hey wait a minute what!? Kise-kun why are you crying?!"  
Kise stopped obviously confused.  
"Huh, you're not mad Akikochi?" he asked.  
Mad? Akiko was confused. Was she mad? She thought a bit and made a decision. She looked away and changed her facial expression before turning back to Kise. She looked up at him a dark aurora emitting from her. Kise's eyes widened.  
"I suppose I am angry. Very angry Kise-kun."  
Kise dropped to the floor covering his head with his hands as if waiting to be smacked.  
"AH, I'M SORRY AKIKOCHI! I'M SORRY I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!" he yelled.  
"Then explain what I saw earlier." She asked in a growl.

~Earlier~

Kise had been sitting at his desk waiting for Akiko when the door opened.  
"Oh Akikochi~ You're-"  
Kise stopped his sentence when he saw not Akiko but Kairi standing in the door frame.  
"Hm, oh Kairi-san what are you doing here?"  
"Ah Akiko-san said she would be late. So she told me to help you until she gets here."  
Kairi took a chair and sat right next to Kise a little too close for comfort.  
"So what are you guys working on right now?" Kairi asked leaning closer to Kise.  
"Mm, well right now we're working on this chapter." He said turning to the table of contents.  
"Mm hm." Her voice sounded in his ear and he turned only to be face to face with the girl lips almost touching.  
That's when Akiko arrived.

~Back to Present~

"So how do I know you're not lying?!" Akiko screamed.  
She raised her hand but was stopped by a hand that grabbed her wrist. She looked up to see Midorima holding it while Kuroko and Aomine stood in front of her, Akashi and Atsushi checking on Kise. They were all shocked and glaring at her. Akiko's scowl turned into a sly grin and she began laughing. The boy's grins turned into confused faces. Kuroko sighed.  
"Pft you guys finally came out!" Akiko said still laughing tears also forming in her eyes from laughing so much.  
"Akiko you shouldn't do that." Kuroko murmured.  
"Why the hell are you laughing!?" Aomine shouted at her scaring her a bit.  
"Indeed why are you laughing?" Midorima asked letting her wrist go.  
"Oh just wondering how long it would take for you guys to come out of hiding. Oh, and I was also testing how much you guys care for each other." Akiko said with a soft smile.  
It was a smile that everyone could fall for even if that person who smiled had just tricked you into doing something unexpected. Little did they know that the girl was still planning to ask them why she was under surveillance.


End file.
